All Hallows Eve
by chibijem
Summary: Tokiya, Haruka and the rest of Starish attend Saotome's Halloween party...


All Hallows Eve

By

Chibijem

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein an am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichinose Tokiya knocked on the bathroom door, "Haruka? Are you ready yet?" He pulled at the cravat to his costume. They were currently in his former rooms at Saotome's Master Course's main house. Starish and all of Shining Entertainment's other musicians and entertainers were on the grounds attending Saotome's grand Halloween party. It was one of the most coveted social invitations of the year.<p>

"Almost. Patience, anata." Was the muffled reply from Nanami Haruka, Starish's founder.

"We're going to be late."

"Whose fault is that?" She laughed. They had spent a very enjoyable afternoon off in bed.

"It was worth….it." The singer's last word fell off his lips when the door opened and he saw the love of his life dressed as Sleeping Beauty to his Prince. "You….you are so beautiful." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm happy you think so. Princes are easy, it's the princess that has the costume from hell."

"You could have asked for help."

"And made us even later?!" She laughed and pushed him away. "I don't think so. Shacho is expecting us." She moved to the mirror to make sure the tiara was situated just right atop her orange curls. She looked in the reflection and saw her much taller lover standing behind her with a grin on his face. "Don't even think it, Ichinose Tokiya." She giggled and turned in the arms now surrounding her. "We're expected." She repeated.

"Hai," Tokiya took her hand and led her from the rooms. "How long do we have to stay?" He asked, wanting to be alone with his lady again.

"You certainly are frisky today." The composer stated, tucking her arm through her singer's.

"I had a very good day." Was the sly reply.

"Mmmmmmm, so did I." Golden eyes met twinkling blue. "We shall have to do it again."

Tokiya stopped in his tracks. "When?" He leaned in close to his smaller companion who was standing on the stair above his, almost bringing them to the same height.

"Soon, anata." Haruka caressed her love's cheek with her slim hand.

"Come on you two." Jinguji Ren called to them from the bottom of the stair case. "Time for that later." He laughed; the tall saxophonist was dressed as a vampire.

"I really need to talk to him about his timing," The couple said together and giggled as they started down once again.

Before entering the ballroom, Tokiya leaned down so Haruka could put on his mask and he could do the same for her. They both turned to the large mirror to check their appearances. "Tell me again why I agreed to this?" Tokiya muttered as he adjust the cravat on his costume, a slight grimace crossing lips at the feathered hat he wore.

"Because you love me and we were invited by Shacho. It would not do for any of us to miss this party." Starish's female member turned to look up at her love. Her golden eyes sparkled behind the glittered and feathered mask she now wore. "We make a good fairy tale couple, ne?" She laid her tiny hands on her singer's broad chest.

"Hai," Steel blue eyes softened as he gazed at the diminutive woman beside him.

"If you are a very good boy, I will reward you later." She enticed, reaching up to wrap loving arms around his neck, pulling him down to whisper her entreaty.

His raven head dipped, feather covered chapeau brushing his lady's bare shoulders. "I can be very good as you well know." He teased softly.

"Tokiya!"

"Haruka!" He retorted in the same shocked tone. "You started it with your promise of a reward."

A throat cleared, "Are you two coming in or leaving?" Hijirikawa Masato asked.

"Hai, hai. We are coming." Tokiya replied as he held out his arm to the founder of the group.

"You owe me 1000 Yen, Cecil." Kurusu Syo said as they came up behind the couple.

"Hai," The prince said handing over the money.

"We all said they would come as something romantic." Shinomiya Natsuki added. He was dressed as Piyo-chan.

"I am so glad we could entertain you all." Tokiya said as Starish gathered together. The other members were dressed somewhat akin to their personalities. Masato was dress as a Japanese nobleman in all the finery, Syo had come as an action hero and Aijima Cecil was dressed as a king and Ittoki Otoya had come as a heavy metal musician being their resident guitarist.

"Careful with the spikes, Ittoki-kun." Natsuki begged trying to dodge the costume Otoya was wearing which included all sorts of spikes and other metal paraphernalia.

"Ah, you have all arrived!" Shining Saotome called out as he approached his group. He was dressed as a court jester which made them all snicker. "Welcome to you all and beware." He happily warned. "One never knows what will happen on Halloween." He bowed to them. "Don't just stand there: mingle and enjoy yourselves." He ushered them into the room.

"Did you ever wonder if he's joking?" Ren asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"You can never tell with him." Otoya gave a shudder, his costume making tinkling noises with the action.

"One should always be on their toes around him." Cecil added, emerald eyes following their manager's progress into the room.

"Well we should at least take his advice and enjoy this evening." Masato sighed as he moved off into the crowd.

As the others did the same, Haruka leaned against Tokiya, "You did notice how they all dressed reflecting their personalities? I thought you were supposed to pretend to be something else."

Tokiya turned his eyes down to the orange-haired head on his shoulder; he leaned over to press his lips in a caress over her ear. "We didn't; aren't we a romantic couple? Not to mention Shacho makes the perfect jester," a smile lifting his lips.

"He does," golden eyes sparkled with amusement as she laughed.

They mingled as a couple and then separated for a while. They met again at the buffet table over an hour after they parted. "Having a good time?" The tiny princess asked as she watched her prince nibble on a canapé. "You certainly seemed to be having one on the dance floor with Tomo-chan. I saw you bumping and grinding." She was not one for dancing in large groups but always enjoyed watching her man move his strong body to whatever rhythm was playing.

"Not too bad," he sighed, knowing he had been caught getting into the music but also knowing Haruka didn't begrudge either her best friend or himself the enjoyment. "Though I would much rather be home, alone, with you." He added as he handed his love his drink, watching her lips as she sipped. "We can do some of our own bumping and grinding." He suggested with a wink.

"Soon, lover boy." Ren said as he came up to the couple, hearing the end of his friends' conversation. "Not a bad party. Lots of connections are being made." His sapphire eyes scanned the gathering.

"Business is not limited just to business hours, Jinguji." Masato advised as he joined them.

"Foods not too bad either," Syo added as he snagged a finger sandwich.

"I would love one of those juicy hamburgers from that place just around the corner from the recording studio." Cecil sighed as he leaned against the wall next to where Tokiya was standing.

"Oh, one of those sundaes would really hit the spot." Natsuki's green eyes pictured the icy, creamy treat.

"I'm starved." Otoya commented as he came up to his partners.

"Koiishi? What are you imagining?" Tokiya turned an affectionate gaze on his saving grace.

"Endless plate of French fries." Came the immediate answer.

Tokiya brushed his fingers off and gave Haruka an indulgent smile, "I'll go say our goodbyes, and someone order the cars." He ordered as he strode off.

An hour later, with partially disassembled costumes, Starish and their composer were ensconced in a large booth in their favorite diner, waiting for their orders.

"What did Saotome say?" Haruka asked, sipping at her soda.

"He understood and thanked us all for coming." Tokiya stirred his iced tea.

"You know Shacho is planning his end-of-year party," Ren put in, swirling the ice cubes in his glass.

"Another party?" Tokiya groaned, his raven head dropping.

"Icchi, you've been in this business longer than the rest of us; didn't you have social obligations when you were Hayato?" Sparkling blue eyes met steel.

"Hai," the once and current idol replied, sipping at his tea. "Though there were not as many and I could get out of them more easily." He sighed.

"Going to have to get used to it, Tokiya." Syo told him, sucking on his straw.

"It's not so bad, is it, Tokiya-kun?" Natsuki queried. "After all, there are seven of us now whereas I am sure you had to handle the attention before all alone." Emerald eyes glittered across the table.

"True."

"And you are older now." Masato added. "You've had more life experiences since you left your alter ego behind."

Tokiya turned his eyes on Haruka, thinking on how much she had changed not only his life but the lives of those seated around him. "Freed from that prison, you mean."

"The burden is less when shared." Cecil mused, looking at his partners.

"Besides, with Nanami, with us, we always have a good time." Otoya finished.

"That we do, Otoya, that we do." Tokiya smiled.

The food arrived soon after and there was much sharing and sneaking; Haruka's plate of fries being a main target. "Mou!" Her voice almost a growl when she caught Ren taking a fry and then turned to catch Tokiya doing the same. "These are _**my**_ fries!" She exclaimed.

"Not to worry, Nanami-san. It is an endless plate." Masato told her, stealing a piece as well, humor in his blue eyes.

"My, my Little Lamb, if looks could kill." Ren laughed.

"They are really good." Syo and Cecil said at the same time as they both snatched one.

Tokiya attempted to hide his mirth as he asked a passing waitress to bring another plate of French fries. Soon enough another plate of steaming hot potatoes was set in front of Starish's composer. "Perhaps I should ask for another serving? Just to keep ahead…" He asked his love.

"Could not hurt," Otoya snagged a fry and drenched it in ketchup before popping it into his mouth. He just smiled at Haruka when she stuck her tongue out at him.

Their meals finished, they were indulging in dessert. Natsuki settled with his desired sundae, Masato with a slice of cake, Otoya, Cecil and Ren ordered differing fruit cobblers with Syo sucking down a milkshake. Tokiya and Haruka were sharing another sundae.

"That was sooooooooo good," Natsuki said, sitting back against the booth, patting his stomach.

"I don't get how you can eat all that and not be sick." Syo looked at his long-time friend. The tall violinist just smiled.

"I'm going to need an extra-long run in the morning." Ren mused.

"We'll work it all off in rehearsals." Tokiya reassured the saxophonist. The group was getting ready for a series of concerts and were practicing routines daily for hours.

Afterwards, each member was dropped off at their respective residences promising to make it to rehearsals on time the following day. Haruka stepped through the door Tokiya unlocked and immediately stepped out of her shoes. Tokiya turned from setting the alarm to see the love of his life dropping onto the couch. "Tired?" He asked, sitting next to her and taking her feet into his hands began to rub.

"Mmmmmm, a bit." The orange haired composer gave a sigh of relief at the foot massage being bestowed on her. She turned her head where it lay on the back of the couch and opened her eyes. She loved just watching her partner, the way he concentrated on whatever he was doing at the time. "Arigato for agreeing to the costume, anata."

"You know I would do anything for you." He smiled, reaching out and running a long finger down her downy cheek. "We did make a good fairy tale couple."

"Hai, we did. Several of the other ladies there were complimenting me about my good taste." She lifted her hand to run it through her lover's rich, dark hair, loving the way it silkily slid through her fingers.

"Kotobuki-san cornered me and said the same." Tokiya leaned back against the cushions, continuing his ministrations on tiny feet.

"I missed seeing him and the others." Haruka sighed. "I hope everyone is doing well."

"He told me that Quartet Night was recording another disc."

"Honto? I cannot wait to hear it."

"We can stop by the studio; they've invited us to sing with them."

"When did that happen?" Haruka sat up.

"Tonight," the vocalist rested Starish's founder's legs in his lap. "Shacho is rearranging our schedule to fit it in."

"We really need to have a talk about how much you all are taking on. Sometimes I think you are doing way too much." Anxiety filled her golden eyes.

"We think the same of you, koiishi. We aren't always so busy and after this series of concerts, we'll have some time off." He assured her. "We should go to bed. We have another long day tomorrow." He sighed as he moved to stand.

"Want to share a shower?" Haruka asked as she stood and pulled on his hand.

"Is this my reward?" He queried, eyebrow raised.

"Mine too." She gave a sly smile as she tugged him up the stairs. She laughed as she was swept up into strong arms.

FIN


End file.
